<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innate Knowledge by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137895">Innate Knowledge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Automail Engineer Hyuuga Hinata, Awkward Romance, BAMF Edward Elric, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Confident Hyuuga Hinata, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, F/M, Growing Up Together, Hurt Edward Elric, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Naruto crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata found herself in front of a small house. She heard screaming, but was too late to save Ed and Al. Ed begged her for prosthetics, and somehow she had the innate knowledge to make that happen. She just wanted to repay them for the newfound confidence the Elrics had brought her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Hyuuga Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata didn’t know where she was, but she heard the screaming from the house and went running.</p><p>A suit of armor was carrying a boy her age in his arms. He was bleeding to death.</p><p>Hinata ran to him and stopped the bleeding with her limited medical knowledge. She also stopped the worst of the pain.</p><p>She didn’t have to ask how this had happened, clearly a jutsu gone wrong. Some kind of experiment.</p><p>“Please.” Ed grabbed her arm. “I need prosthetics.”</p><p>Hinata thought about it. Somehow her ninja knowledge from the previous world had been added to with prosthetic knowledge.</p><p>Hinata carried Ed to his bedroom and lay him there while Al watched nervously.</p><p>“I’ll have to buy the parts I need. Do you think you can get them for me, Alphonse?” Hinata asked.</p><p>“I’ll do anything! Anything! But is he gonna—“</p><p>“He’s stable and sleeping for now.” Hinata said, making a list. “Get me these things. And Al?”</p><p>“What is it?” Al asked.</p><p>“We’ll make you ok too.” Ed and Hinata said.</p><p>Then Ed passed out, leaving Hinata wondering at her new-found confidence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Embarassed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year had passed.</p><p>Ed was sparring with Al. He’d transmuted his automail into a sword. Hinata was watching.</p><p>Ed showed off a little, but unfortunately he still lost to Al, collapsing face first in the dirt.</p><p>Damn. He wasn’t making a good impact on her.</p><p>Hinata extended a hand and helped him up. “You almost had him that time.” She smiled.</p><p>Hinata’s hair had gotten longer and she was much prettier now. Wait. Why was Ed thinking about that?</p><p>And those eyes.</p><p>“You’re spacing out, Alchemist.” Hinata smiled. “So much for the genius.”</p><p>“Hey!” Ed said, glaring. “Smart people can still space out.”</p><p>“Especially when they are staring at a pretty girl.” Al muttered.</p><p>“What’d you say?” Hinata asked.</p><p>“Nothing!” Ed said hurriedly. “He said nothing.”</p><p>Geez with Al around, Ed was bound to get embarrassed in front of Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>